We Meet Again !
by Anna7045
Summary: Sakura was gone on a mission , but meets with her old crush , what will happen ? read and find out !      this is my first fan fic so please , tell me what you think about it xD


**Hello , everyone this is a new SasuSaku fic that I hope you will enjoy , please tell me if you liked it :3**  
><strong>I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes …<strong>  
><strong>* I don't own Naruto , sadly (\ T^T )**

Chapter 1:  
>_<p>

Intro  
>_<p>

It's been 4 years since Sasuke Uchiha , left Konoha to join Orochimaru one of the three legendary sannins.  
>Since then Naruto went to train with Jiraya so that he would be able to protect himself from the Akatsuki, that wanted the jinjiuriki that was inside him .<br>All that remained of team 7 now was Sakura , Kakashi has gone back to training the new ANBU teams . The only thing that Sakura has done in the past years was train to become stronger , and to show everyone that she wasn't week anymore , and that she could take care of others not the other way around .  
>For the past years she trained with the new Hokage, Tsunade, one of the best medic ninjas there were .She along with Orocimaru and Jiraya were recognized as the lengendary Sannins , and also she was the granddaughter of the First Hokage.<br>In the past years of training with Tsunade, Sakura's abilities have greatly increased to the point that she could hold her own against powerful, enemies . With her excellent chakra control , Sakura had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort , even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost couse .She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine, surpassing even the knowledge of Chyo . Her knowledge was great enough to withdraw advanced poisons. Also Sakura's taijutsu skills have seen tremendous growth thanks to Tsunade's training , an opponent struck by her full strength could suffer blunt force trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. She no longer needed to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and can use it instantly. Her strength, coupled with her medical expertise and the beauty she gained over the years, had caused many to see Sakura as a younger version of Tsunade, or even someone who could surpass her.

One day in Konoha , Sakura was summoned to the Hokage. On her way there she meet Kakashi .  
>" Kakashi-sensei? " she asked making him turn and smile under his mask .<br>" Good Morning Sakura , are you going to the hokage as well ?" he asked in a polite way .  
>" Yeah , do you know what's this about ? "<br>" Well maybe it's a mission or something " he smiled again , but this time something didn't feel right it was as if he knew something she didn't but she will find out soon enough . They continued walking until they reached the hokage's door , Kakashi knocked and entered the room with Sakura following him .  
>" Good morning , Sakura , Kakashi" Tsunade greeted<br>" Good Morning Tsunade-sama " both greeted  
>" I have good news for you , next week Naruto is coming back to Konoha , it seems that his training ended earlier than planed , and also team 7 will be back in action , Kakashi you will have to test Sakura and Naruto again " she was really happy for some reason , it kind out scared Kakashi a little but he and Sakura were happy about the great news .<br>" That is great news Tsunade-shishou, them 7 will be back with full forces !" An very happy Sakura said it seemed that she couldn't stop smileing , she really liked the fact that Naruto was comeing back , she missed him very much , she couldn't wait to see how he looked like and if he's personality changed .  
>Ignoring the very happy Sakura Kakashi spoke " Hai Tsunade-sama , it will plan something for them to test how much they grown , and I'm sure that when Naruto comes he will start asking for missions and about Sasuke " . When those words left Kakashi's mouth Sakura's smile faded away , and was a little sad , Tsunade noticed and had something to make her a little better . She spoke again " Sakura before Naruto comes back you will have a mission , you will have to gather info about Sasori no Dana of the Akatsuki, find out if they are planning something use all needs to make him speak , but it's to much for you abandon the mission and come back , got that ? I don't you to get yourself killed ."<br>Sakura's face was happy again nothing felt better than going on mission , she liked it , it was a way she could relax . She smiled and agreed with Tsunade's terms .  
>" OK , now get you asses out of my office , oh and Sakura you will leave in 1 hour " Tsunade ordered , Kakashi and Sakura bowed and left the room , once outside Kakashi spoke just before they parted ways . " Sakura be careful , i want you back here in one peace so we could see Naruto's face when he comes back" before Sakura could answer Kakashi was gone .<p>

SAKURAS POV

_'Kakashi-sensei worrys too much , I'm not a genin anymore , I can take care of myself'_ i thought , while walking home , after all i needed to prepare for the mission . When i got home, i went to her room to pack what I needed , kunais ,surikens, bandages, paper-bombs and so on … after that i still had 30 minutes to until the mission and decided to make something to eat for the "trip". I opened the fridge and looked at what i had '_hmm… there isn't much , but I think I could make some sandwiches ….' _ i took some peanut-butter out of the fridge and made sandwiches for the mission .  
>i decided to leave early because i was getting bored and wanted some action . I locked the door and left , after passing the village gates I started running , i needed to get near the sand village because that's were i hoped to find Sasori . It took about 4 hours of nonstop running until i felt that someone was following me , i stoped " Who's there? I know your following me so come out !" i demanded . There were some bushes that started moving , I didn't know what will come out of there so I took out a kunai and prepared for the worse , from the bushes came a read headed girl that looked like a slut . She had red eyes, and an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. She had brown glasses, a lavender uniform that was showing her belly , she had some black shorts that looked like they wore 2 sizes smaller and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. She looked at me with disgust then she spoke " You have to be joking , this is the powerful ninja that I sensed? Hey bitch, what are you doing here go back to that shitty Konoha of yours and don't come back here or I'll kick you ass , got that ? " oh she didn't she called me a bitch ? I'm going to rip her head for this " Do you think I would do as you say ? Are you stupid or what ? Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission to attend to so go back to your clients slut "<br>Oh that felt good , i started walking again and waited for her to make her move , but it seems that I shut her mouth , ha take that ! But I talked to soon , she trew some shuriken at me but I dodged them easy and ran towards her so I could punch her sorry ass . I was a few inches away when someone spoke " Stop Sakura !" But I didn't , I punched her in the face sending her flying in the nearby tree and looked to see who called me …  
>I turned my head and shocked to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha , my body wouldn't move , what was wrong with me?<br>Then he spoke again " Nice to see you again Sa-Ku-Ra" damn it he was smirking and why the hell did he say my name in that sensual tone?  
>Now i was mad and was going to punch him in the gut , maybe i will be able too bring him back to Konoha .<br>" Don't you dare talk to me like that you Uchiha bastard ! " a hissed at him anger in my tone. I wasn't going to let this bastard take over me again .  
>" Uchiha? Were is the Sasuke-kun i was expecting ? " i swear he was asking for it badly , and i wasn't in a good mood right now. " I guess he's gone along with you fan girl" I spoke again with my tone angrier than the last time , i started walking away hoping i won't kill anyone except Sasori . But after i took a few steps the bastard was in front of me with his damn sharingan activated , but i know better that look him in the eye . " Were do you think your going ? you just hit my medic , how am i supposed to hill without her? " <strong>That patetic slut was his medic !<strong> my iner screamed the only thing i did was lough " How can you call that a medic , she insulting all medics but i think you 2 make a great couple ,and now if i could be excused i need to find a bastard and get some info " before he could say anything i was gone in the smoke from the smoke bomb i trew earlier .  
>_<p>

**So yeah this all , couse it's late and i'm sleepy . **  
><strong>Thanks for reading , i hope you enjoyed .<strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT , AND DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE ?**  
><strong> w <strong>


End file.
